It is Forbidden
by DragonsDesire
Summary: Guardian angels are meant to only watch over the people of earth, and nothing more. But what happens when the Prince, who is mute, falls in love with his charge? And why is he charge such an important key to the survival of all humanity? SetoYami pairing
1. Angel

Hey everyone! It's DragonsDesire! Happy to see me again?!?! Probably not... but you never know! Well guys, I got another story ready for you!  
  
"It is Forbidden"  
  
Summary: Guardian angels are meant to only watch over the people of earth, and nothing more. But what happens when the Prince, who is mute, falls in love with his charge? And why is his charge such an important key to the survival of all humanity? Something is hidden from the Prince, and it will lead him into danger, and maybe into the hands of the Deceivers; those who are out to destroy humanity and create complete hell on earth and heaven.  
  
So... sound interesting? I hope so. Anyway... some important notes. This story is going to be a Yaoi fic, meaning MalexMale love. If you are feeling uncomfortable with this then exit now. You have been warned in advance. Please be responsible.  
  
The pairing: Seto/Yami – or in this story Seto/Atemu  
  
Also... I'll be using the Japanese names than American... they bug me. Here they are in case you didn't know.  
  
Yugi Motou = Yugi  
  
Yami = Atemu (Atemu is actually Yami's Egyptian name and I thought it would be better to use that instead... just so you aren't confused.)  
  
Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey Wheeler = Jounouchi Katsuyu  
  
Tristan = Honda  
  
Tea Garner = Anzu Mazaki (is that her last name?)  
  
Duke Devlin = Otogi  
  
Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Mai Valentine = Mai  
  
Noah Kaiba = Noah (I don't know if he has a Japanese name... if anyone can help it's much appreciated.)  
  
Hopefully I got everyone... if I missed someone tell me... thanks!  
  
(Disclaimer: Simple... don't own Yugioh so NO SUEING! This is just for fun)  
  
Well I can't think of anything else I need to put up here besides... ENJOY THE STORY! HOPE YA LIKE!!!!  
  
****************************************  
  
"It is Forbidden"  
  
By: DragonsDesire  
  
{Chapter 1: Angel}  
  
High above the world of mortals, deep in the clouds, lives a kingdom of unimaginable beauty. Where the complications of the world no longer exist, and only harmony and peacefulness can be seen. Where buildings of gold tower up high into the skies and flags adorn the highest of towers. The kingdom where you feel you could only imagine in your dreams.  
  
This kingdom belongs to the Guardians; angels that watch over the world and all those who inhabit it. The Guardians were made to protect the people, and decide when it was time for that person to leave the world. For thousands of years the Guardians had protected the earth, and earned the name Guardian Angels.  
  
Mortals weren't far from the truth either. They are a group of angels recruited by God for the sole purpose of protection. The angels are given a specific person to watch over until that person's time was up. The system was quite clear; watch over your charge and nothing else.  
  
However, after a few millennia, the rules were about to be flipped upside down, and the Guardians will have to work harder now to protect the world... from the REAL enemy that lurks beneath the earth.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
On the tallest building, on top of the tallest tower stands the eldest prince of the Guardians. With black hair tipped with red, it flowed through the air as if defying gravity itself. Golden bangs framed his face and shot throughout his hair. With tan skin covering over lean muscles, and crimson eyes he was a beauty to behold. At merely twenty years old, he was next in line to become King of the Guardians.  
  
However, there were some strange things about this Prince. He was a mute. In the last twenty years of his life he had never uttered one word to anyone. Something even more peculiar about this angel was his wings. Instead of the normal white wings, this angel was born with wings as black as the darkest night conceivable. Because of this, the prince was rarely seen in public, knowing the other Guardians whispered things about him.  
  
The prince sighed, the winds tousling his clothes. Even his clothes were black. Loose black pants were pulled around his hips being held by gold rope. His shirt was sleeveless and loose, the front dipping low to stop above his belly button. For the reason of his weird looks and clothes, the prince got the nickname Yami: The Quiet One.  
  
The prince closed his eyes.  
  
//Brother is coming// he thought to himself.  
  
The sound of wings fluttering filled his ears as he felt his brother land next to him. Turning his head, he opened his eyes and observed his brother's profile. His hair was the same style as his, except he was missing the yellow highlights. Also, his brother's eyes were a soft violet, the big orbs showing happiness and content in their depths. He wore the same style of pants and shirt, yet they were white as were his wings. Around his neck was something called a millennium puzzle; a present the older brother had given to him when he was young. He was the younger brother Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked up at his brother, being he was still shorter, "Brother Atemu, why do you stand up here? Do you not like the festival happening in the square?"  
  
Atemu heaved a sigh. The festival was thrown in his honor for today was his birthday. Yet even with all the festivities and happy faces, Atemu still felt out of place. There was something inside telling him he didn't belong here. He never liked being the center of attention anyway.  
  
Atemu shook his head. //No, my brother, these sort of festivities make me feel uncomfortable, and you know that//  
  
Yugi sighed. He was the only one that ever got to hear his brother's voice. He may not speak from the mouth, but he does speak with his mind and Yugi is the only one he does this with... not even with their father or mother.  
  
Yugi stared out at the kingdom, "Brother, I hate to say this, but one day you are going to have to get used to these sort of things," he looked over at Atemu, "for one day you will rule this kingdom."  
  
//Yugi...// Atemu paused then shrugged his shoulders, //I don't think I could rule this country. I don't want to//  
  
"And why not?" replied Yugi.  
  
//... Because I am so different, I don't think I could get the people to trust me. Even now people either fear me, or hate me. How do you expect me to rule over a kingdom if no one will accept me?//  
  
Again Yugi sighed, knowing his brother was right. The Guardians may not say it out loud, but many resented his brother because of his appearance, calling him a curse. Atemu may not show it, but him not being accepted was hurting him. On occasion Yugi would sometimes see his brother up here on the verge of tears. Yugi never said anything, letting his brother keep the only pride he had left.  
  
He looked over at Atemu, a distant look on his face. He placed a hand on his arm, "Come. Father wants to speak with you." Atemu nodded and watched Yugi fly off.  
  
Atemu stared at the city for a few minutes, trying to figure out what his father wanted. Giving a huff, he extended his black wings and jumped, the wind picking him up as he soared through the air. Looking down at the city square he noticed everyone was crowded in the streets watching a parade go by. Children were laughing, adults smiling and having a good time. The parade marched on, dancers with streamers and musical instruments dancing around the crowd. Pegasus' marched proudly and their manes blew in the wind. Atemu gave a weak smile and continued on to the castle.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Atemu strutted quickly down the hall, his sandals clipping against the stone. Giant stained glass windows lined the walls and ceiling, illuminating the hall with extravagant colors and patterns. Pictures of famous angels like the Arch Angel Michael adorned the walls, and torches that had yet to be lit were held in golden holders along the walls as well.  
  
At the end of the hall stood two giant doors made of sturdy oak that was engraved with gems that formed the image of a Pegasus. Giving a deep breath, Atemu raised his fist and gave a few brisk knocks. Five seconds passed until he could hear the bolts being unlocked and the doors opened seconds later.  
  
Inside was a grand ballroom, pillars made out of limestone and marble held up a ceiling made of glass, giving you a perfect view of the heavens. Walls were laced with tapestries and candles. At the moment tables filled with luscious fruits and assorted meats lined both sides of the room, candleholders in the center. Music played soft melodies that the people danced to. People of all ages were inside the room, many helping themselves to food or conversation. At the very back stood a divan rising up two golden thrones occupied by the King and Queen.  
  
When Atemu entered the room the music faded as the group stared. With his head held high he walked proudly towards the divan, many murmurs and whispers following him as he passed. Ignoring the comments, Atemu came to a halt at the divan and kneeled before his King, and father.  
  
"My dear son! Please stand for this is your celebration!" replied the king with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Atemu stood up and looked over to his mother who smiled. He smiled back. She was really the only person that understood him... must be a mother thing. With her golden hair and blue eyes, she was his shoulder to cry on and his guide. He didn't know what he would do without her.  
  
His father spoke again, "Now where have you been my boy?"  
  
"Now now Yamari, can't the boy get away from all the commotion of the day?" said Atemu's mother, who gave a small wink only her son could see.  
  
Yamari sighed, "I guess your right Shinkou. However, I would like to discuss something with you Atemu." He looked around, "Where is Yugi?"  
  
Atemu shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Awe well. This is urgent so we'll just have to do this without him." Yamari stood up and took his wife's hand. Turning to the group in the ballroom he said, "Please, continue the feast! Dance and be merry!"  
  
The trio walked behind the divan to a hidden door that served as a meeting chamber for the royal family. After everyone was in the room, King Yamari closed the door, the music being blocked out.  
  
Atemu sat down fluttering his wings, a habit he did when he felt uncomfortable. From the look on his father's face, Atemu knew he was up to something. Yamari's face was a blank plate, his mouth slack and eyes half closed; a look that meant he had a secret to tell his family.  
  
Atemu looked over at his mother and gave her a questioning look. She only smiled and patted his hand that was on the table.  
  
Yamari sat down and folded his hands. "Atemu... as you know you shall someday become king of the Guardians," Atemu's wings fluttered again. Yamari continued, "and at your age it's time for you to be married."  
  
Atemu's eyes widened. Married? Why must he get married at such a young age? Why couldn't he just wait? He looked over at his mother again, begging for an explanation. Apparently she was shocked about the news too and said, "Husband, why must he be married now? I do not see any reason to rush this kind of thing."  
  
"Shinkou, Atemu is a man now and it's about time he got himself a woman." Replied Yamari. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Atemu shaking his head in protest. He turned hard eyes on him, not liking it when his son's disobeyed him. "And why not Atemu?"  
  
Atemu looked around the room, trying to find a piece of parchment and quill. Spotting them on a table in the corner of the room, he raced over and quickly wrote something down. Coming back he slammed it down on the table for his father to read.  
  
King Yamari read the parchment and his face turned red, "What do you mean you don't want to be king so there's no reason for you to find a wife?!" he bellowed and slammed his fists on the table.  
  
Shinkou stood up quickly, shielding her son, "Calm yourself, Yamari! If Atemu has a reason he doesn't want to be king it must be a good one!"  
  
"Quiet woman! Atemu is going to be king, AND he is going to be married because I have arranged it myself!"  
  
Shinkou's face looked shocked. "What?! You just can't arrange a marriage like this, especially without Atemu's consent!"  
  
"I can do whatever I want! If Atemu won't pick a bride for himself then I'll do it for him!"  
  
Atemu stared in disbelief. He was being married to a total stranger against his own free will? What if he didn't like her... or love her? Atemu looked desperately at his mother, beseeching her to do something. She looked back with sad eyes. This was the one time Atemu wished he could speak with his mother.  
  
Holding back tears, Atemu raced towards the door, yanked it open and ran into the crowd.  
  
"Atemu wait!" shouted the queen. Her call went unnoticed. Turning back to her husband she sneered, "I will not see my son suffer like this because of your selfishness! What right do you have to do this to your own son?!"  
  
The king straightened his shoulders; "I have the right of a king to do this."  
  
Shinkou clenched her fists. "You are his father! Forget the king and help your son!"  
  
Yamari only looked away. Shinkou hung her head. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Yugi raced down the halls trying to get to the ballroom as quick as possible. He was supposed to be at the meeting with the family, but something was keeping him. Yugi cursed under his breath. Bakura, who was his cousin, decided to pick on Yugi by stealing his millennium puzzle and run off with it. Yugi only caught him because Bakura's koi Ryou, who actually looks a lot like Bakura, stopped him. After thanking Ryou, Yugi took off hoping he wouldn't be in trouble.  
  
As he reached the double doors that led to the ballroom, Yugi saw them swing open and his brother come running out, tears threatening to fall down his face. "Atemu!" Atemu just kept running.  
  
Completely forgetting about the ballroom, Yugi went after his brother. Noticing he was loosing him, he gave up on foot and used his wings instead. "Atemu wait!"  
  
Atemu kept running, his mind fogging over. His life had just taken a drastic turn and he didn't like it one bit. First his father telling him he was now engaged to a total stranger, and that he couldn't even get out of being king. He just couldn't take it anymore. Reaching the castles entrance, Atemu jumped into the air and out of the open door, the setting sun hitting his black feathers.  
  
Villagers coming into the castle gave a shriek as Atemu shot through, many dodging to get out of the way. With a sympathetic look Yugi maneuvered around the group and took flight after his brother.  
  
Yugi followed his brother over the city, the light giving away to the darkness as he flew. He cursed again. If he didn't catch his brother soon he could lose him in the darkness. Suddenly Atemu banked a left and Yugi followed, just now figuring out where he was going.  
  
Atemu was going to the city's gates.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Atemu landed roughly down near the gates of the city, tears falling down his face. Ironbound gates rose into the air, the walls about twenty feet high and three feet thick. To his left was the city, the lights making it glow. To his right was a small pond area, the water looking like smooth obsidian in the night. The pond wasn't big, only about six feet in diameter, and no fish swam in its depths.  
  
Crawling over he placed his hand in the water and made a circular motion. As the ripples grew bigger a white glow emanated from the center. After a few seconds the water seemed to harden and the image of a person now resided in the center of the pond.  
  
Atemu smiled at the reflection. Deep asleep in a large canopy bed lays a beautiful creature with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, which were closed in sleep. His name is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and Atemu's to guard. Atemu ran a gentle hand across the surface of the water, his tears ceasing and a sad smile coming to his face.  
  
"... Why don't you do see him."  
  
Atemu quickly turned his head to see Yugi standing only a few feet away. Yugi took a step closer. "Atemu, just go visit him. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Atemu sighed and looked back at the sleeping form. //Yugi... Guardians aren't allowed to show ourselves to our charges//  
  
"And we aren't allowed to fall in love with them, but you did nonetheless." Replied Yugi in a quiet voice.  
  
Atemu winced. He wasn't sure when it happened, but after a while Atemu began to feel a strong connection with Seto. Seto was strong willed and grew up to be a top businessman and loving brother. However, Atemu noticed Seto seemed alone, set off from the world with no one to talk to besides his brother, just like Atemu.  
  
Yugi came to sit next to him on the ground. "What happened with father Atemu? You don't normally come here unless you are deeply troubled."  
  
Atemu bowed his head. //I told Father I didn't want to become king//  
  
"But that's not the reason you ran out of there looking so distraught, was it?"  
  
Atemu shook his head. //No... it seems that Father also wants me to be married right now. He has arranged a marriage behind my back!//  
  
Yugi's big eyes got bigger. "But that's against our codes! A Guardian is supposed to marry the one they love!"  
  
//it appears that the "King" can do whatever he wants//  
  
Yugi could hear the bitterness in his brother's voice and he winced. He hated to see his brother angry. He hated to see his friends angry. It just made his heart ache. Yugi looked over at the pond, "Go to him Atemu. You don't have to show yourself to him. Just watch him, he always seems to make you feel better."  
  
Atemu shook his head no, his body shaking in the cool breeze. The sounds of wings alerted them of another presence and both jumped to their feet only to be met with their mother.  
  
"Atemu... what Yugi says is right." Atemu looked back at the pond then back at his mother. His eyes showed confusion, sadness... a certain need.  
  
He looked over at Yugi. After a while Yugi nodded his head and said, "He says, 'but it's against the laws and if Father finds out then..." Yugi trailed off.  
  
Atemu nodded and Shinkou smiled, "My son, your father may be the king but I am the queen and if you don't tell I won't." She put a finger to her lips and gave a shushing sound.  
  
Atemu smiled and gave his mother a hug. He knew he could count on her. Giving Yugi's shoulder a squeeze, Atemu opened his wings and flew over the gate, descending slowly to earth and to his love.  
  
Yugi looked over at his mother, "You don't think anything bad will happen to him do you, Mother?"  
  
"I hope not, Yugi. Atemu needs to get away from this place. Hopefully everything goes satisfactory." With that both flew back to the castle, trying to come up with a plausible lie to tell the King.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
The city of Domino was quiet as the street lamps flickered in the night. House lights were off as families slept peacefully in their beds forgetting about the harsh outer world. In a secluded area of Domino stood a mansion surrounded by lush trees and green grass. All the lights were off as the only two people living in there were sleeping soundly.  
  
Atemu glided towards a window on the second floor of the mansion. To his surprise it was wide open, the full moon illuminating the figure on a giant bed. Landing gracefully on the ledge of the window, Atemu stared at Seto Kaiba's sleeping form and smiled.  
  
His mother and brother were right; he did feel a lot better coming down here to see him. It's as if all of his troubles and fears have evaporated and the only thing in his world was Seto Kaiba. He watched him sleep, the covers pulled around his shoulders. His hair fell into his face, and Atemu had an urge to run his hands through it.  
  
Atemu stepped cautiously into the room, desperate to get a better look at his face..  
  
Just one look wouldn't hurt right?  
  
A noise outside caught Atemu's attention. Swerving around his eyes widened as a giant wolf like creature pummeled into him, it's giant maw biting deep into his shoulder. Surprising even himself, Atemu let out a hurt filled scream and felt himself being hurled into the room, his back coming in contact with the bedroom wall.  
  
Atemu looked down at the creature with its teeth still sunk deep in his shoulder. Its body was long and hairless, gray skin molded over ribs and shoulder blades. Three yellow eyes stared back at him and powerful front legs pinned him against the wall. Atemu gasped as he felt one of his wings snap against the force.  
  
Giant claws clawed at his arms and chest, his shirt being ripped off, the blood pooling down his sides. The pain was excruciating... as if someone was running a hot metal rod down his stomach and chest. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.  
  
The sound of a gunshot reached Atemu's ears. The pressure on his shoulder ceased as the ugly creature let go with a yelp and jumped out the window. Falling to his knees, Atemu looked over to see Seto standing tall, pistol in hand.  
  
Atemu stared a little longer, thinking the end came. His eyes closed and he fell, the last image he saw was Seto putting the gun on the table and running over.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
A gut-wrenching scream had awoken Seto Kaiba from his peaceful slumber. When he opened his eyes he saw the winged creature crash into his wall, a giant animal pinning him there.  
  
Without hesitation, Seto leaped out of bed and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a .44 magnum. Seto heard something crack behind him and he cringed. Turning around he raised the pistol and shot, hitting the ugly animal in the side. It let go and jumped out the window.  
  
Now Seto stared at the winged creature on the floor.  
  
Seto's first thoughts... beautiful. The creature had bronzed skin, which was now stained red from the ugly gash in his right shoulder. When the creature attacked, it ripped off his shirt and gave Seto a clear view of his well-toned chest and petite waist. His golden bangs were plastered to his face and his hair falling about his shoulders.  
  
Seto saw him sway slightly then collapse, his wings flattening out to take up a great portion of the floor. He put down the pistol and raced over, noticing one of the wings were in a weird angle.  
  
When he was about to touch the unbroken wing his door flew open and Seto's little brother stood in the doorway, a scared look in his face.  
  
"Seto? What is that?!"  
  
Seto looked back down and touched the wings, "Mokuba, I believe there is an angel lying on my bedroom floor."  
  
******************************************  
  
So... Likable, loveable... stop right now? Tell me what you think and maybe I'll keep writing it!  
  
Anyway... chapter one done, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to It is Forbidden!  
  
Don't forget to check out my other Yugioh Stories as well! ^_~  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Decadian

Awwwwwww!!! Thanks a lot for the reviews you guys! I'm happy to see this story is loved! And since you have made me so happy I have decided to continue! Happy, ne?!?!?! I hope so!  
  
So you guys ready for the second chapter?!?! Then let's get started! But first:  
  
Disclaimer: simple... I don't own Yugioh. The only things I own are Yamari, Shinkou, and the idea for the story. Got that?  
  
Warnings: this chapter contains some adult material that can be offending to some people. Nothing too detailed but nonetheless there. If you are offended by this then either skip it or click the back button now! You have been warned!  
  
With that said and done... enjoy!  
  
**************************************  
  
{Chapter 2: Decadian}  
  
For every good willed thing in this world, evil is always one step behind it. No matter how hard the world tries, evil will never be destroyed. Without it, however, there would be no goodness.  
  
The two need one another to survive. All they have to do is keep in balance with each other. Nevertheless, there are many out there who are still trying to tip the balance between good and evil. Some were very close to fulfilling their wish, may it be evil OR good.  
  
And just like everything else on the planet, the Guardians have a dark side to them. The Decadians. Decadians, fallen Guardians that succumbed to the evilness in their hearts and were banished to the Underworld. Neither do they live in Heaven or Hell, oh no, they live in the one place where peace can never be satisfied. Decadians are stuck in a world where their souls slowly decay until madness consumes them, their souls only to disappear and never truly rest anywhere.  
  
They were the Decaying Guardians, so came the name Decadians.  
  
For thousands of years the Decadians and Guardians have been at war. Decadians trying to tip the scale for dominance, and the Guardians trying to keep it balanced. After a while the Guardians saw that it was becoming a difficult task to keep them balanced, for the Decadians were starting to recruit not just fallen Guardians, but also lost human souls and demons from Hell itself. With their growing numbers, the Guardians needed to find some way to stop the increasing numbers.  
  
Their solution?  
  
The First King of the Guardians created a precious artifact that was hidden somewhere on earth, away from the prying eyes of Humans and Decadians. This artifact has enormous power, so much that even today it has kept the Decadians from gaining anymore power.  
  
Despite that fact, this artifact has one great weakness. Should the Decadians get their hands on it, they could destroy all life on earth taking the Guardians with them. They could create a new home where they are the supreme rulers. With this power, God himself will be destroyed.  
  
Until this day, that great artifact has been hidden from the Decadians, also from most of the Guardians. Only the king knows where it is. However, after a time everyone's luck runs out... and to the Guardians it could mean the end of their existence. For the Decadians have found the path that leads to the artifact, and the key to finding it lies with the Prince of the Guardians... and the one they call Seto Kaiba.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
The creature with three eyes limped down a shadowed hallway made of stone and moss. Torches lined the walls that were devoid of any windows. Gigantic claws scraped across cold stone floors, and its breath came out in small puffs as the temperature was nearly below twenty. Black doors faded in and out of the glow of the torches. Rats with red eyes hissed and squealed as they avoided the giant creature, not wanting to become dinner.  
  
The demon snarled and swiped at the rats, one paw smashing a victim under its weight. Squealing and bones crushing rang through that hall. The demon gave something that might have been a laugh, a sound between a growl and heavy breathing. It resumed its march.  
  
A large door loomed overhead. With one push of its powerful paws, the demon let the door swing open to produce a chamber the size of a small recreation hall. Like the hallway no windows were present, and the floors were made of stone. A comfortable looking couch/bed was at the end wall, everything black. Other than a giant mirror to the left of the bed and torches, the room was completely bare under high ceilings.  
  
A lone figure shrouded in shadows lied on the bed, one elbow bent and its head leaning against its hand. Black robes billowed around its figure making it seem the night wrapped itself around it. A robe-clad hand beckoned the demon creature closer then disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
"Tell me, Honda... why are you here?"  
  
The creature gave a shudder as its body began to reshape. Snout shortened, claws declined, haunches and arms reshaped into firm arms and legs. Body became more defined and was clothed in black. Ears shortened and hair replaced the third eye. One now human hand came to cover the bullet hole in its side.  
  
Honda - the shape shifting demon - spoke in a low raspy voice, "My Master. Please forgive me for intruding like this, but something has turned up unexpectedly."  
  
The figure on the bed sat up a bit. "Really? And just what might that be?" The figure leaned forward; the shadows still obstructing Honda's view.  
  
"My King, it appears that one of the Guardians have decided to visit Seto Kaiba." Honda took a step closer, "From the looks of him he was Prince Atemu."  
  
"Prince Atemu?!" the man sat straight up, blazing blue eyes piercing the darkness. "Why would he be visiting the human world?"  
  
Honda said, "I'm not sure my Lord, however, it appeared that Atemu was looking for something."  
  
"The artifact," the King whispered, "He must know it's there. King Yamari must have sent him down there to stop us." Sharp eyes glared at the shape shifter, "Did you kill the Prince?"  
  
Honda winced as he applied too much pressure to his side, "I was in the process, but unfortunately Seto Kaiba interfered." The demon's lip twitched with hate at the name.  
  
The king sighed and fell on the bed, "How bad was the Prince's condition?"  
  
"Not enough to be lethal I'm afraid."  
  
The figure sighed again and waved in the demon's direction. "You have done well, Honda. Go rest up then I want you back on post. Watch the Prince. Make sure he doesn't try anything. Go."  
  
Honda gave a bow and quickly exited the room.  
  
"Why just watch him, my Lord? Why not just bring him here?"  
  
The king looked over to see his right hand man walk out of the shadows, his blonde hair falling in front of honey eyes. The king shook his head, "Jounouchi, if I bring him here, the Guardians will know WE know where the artifact is. Also, if I brought him here you would have lost control and ravished the man. Then he wouldn't be any use to us."  
  
An evil smirk came across the Decadian named Jounouchi Katsuya. "I guess you are right. He is delectable though."  
  
"Down, Katsuya. I don't need you to lose control again over your own fantasies. However," the king sat up again, "Honda has proved he may need some help. I want you to monitor the house as well."  
  
Jounouchi smiled, canines sticking out between his teeth, "I finally get to see the great Seto Kaiba. The one person who holds humanity in his hands." His grin widened, "The one I can't wait to break and make mine."  
  
"Jounouchi...." The figure's voice was low and threatening, "I just want you to monitor him. Don't go anywhere near him or his family. If we lose him now then our destiny is foiled."  
  
"Whatever you say my Lord," Katsuyu said in a nonchalant voice. With that he disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
The figure sat in quiet, one thought occupying his mind.  
  
'Was that such a good idea?'  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Mokuba looked from his brother to the floor. An angel? A real live angel was lying on his big brother's floor. Could he be dreaming?  
  
"Seto, please tell me I'm dreaming this whole thing up?"  
  
Seto just shook his head and examined the angel's shoulder. He winced, "I can't tell you that Mokuba. And right now that's not what we need to worry about." He looked over at his litter brother, "I need you to get me towels, water, and bandages. Got that?"  
  
Mokuba nodded his head and started out the door.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"See if you can find anything we can use as a splint for his wing. If it isn't repositioned then it could get worse."  
  
Again the black haired boy nodded and raced downstairs. Seto's attention turned back to the winged man on the floor, the blue carpet tainted a dirty color from blood. As carefully as he could, he grabbed the angel under the arms and lifted, making sure not to disturb the wound on the right shoulder that stopped bleeding. Sitting down cross-legged, Seto placed the angel on his lap so his head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Seto sat there, one arm around the angel's waist, and the other smoothing away the golden bangs away from his eyes. He marveled at the perfect features of his mysterious stranger. Long lashes grazed tanned cheeks and supple lips parted slightly. Perfect. That was what he concluded.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered to really no one. It was just something he wanted to know.  
  
Mokuba came back in the room, his arms full of all the stuff Seto asked for. They immediately began to patch up the fallen angel; first starting with his wing then proceeded to wrap up the shoulder and minor cuts. When they were done, he looked almost like a mummy from the neck down.  
  
Seto tied off the bandages and nodded his head in approval. "This should do it."  
  
Mokuba picked up the bloody towels, "Seto... how did this happen?"  
  
Seto sighed as he stood up, the angel in his arms bridal style. "It's probably going to sound insane but-"movement in his arms cut him off. Looking down he saw the angel begin to stir, his eyes fluttering madly.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Atemu slowly began to regain consciousness. He felt someone holding him, making him feel warm and safe and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep. But something wasn't right. Someone was holding him. Seto Kaiba!  
  
Atemu opened his eyes and began to panic. He started thrashing around in Seto's arms until he felt himself being dropped. He landed with a small *flump* and tried to get up. Turning his head he saw Seto coming slowly up behind him and he panicked even more. Atemu lunged himself backwards away from the brunette and crawled away, his weight only supported on his left arm. He felt his back hit the corner of the wall. His breathing became erratic as he noticed he had no way out.  
  
Atemu's form shook violently, his wings forming a shield around him instinctively, cutting off his view of Seto.  
  
He was trapped and scared.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Seto watched in amazement as black silken wings obscured his vision of the beauty's face. The feathers quivered as the form behind them shook with fear. A look of sympathy washed over his face. Thinking back he shouldn't have moved once the angel hit the floor. But he couldn't help it. Seto was just drawn to him it was like he and the angel were two magnets.  
  
Seto looked over at his brother who nodded. Slowly Mokuba exited the room, the door making a *click* behind him. Seto turned back to the bundle of wings and sighed. With baby steps he made his way over. When he was right next to the figure he sat down on the floor and stared.  
  
He tilted his head and said, "You coming out of there?"  
  
The black wings fluttered then resumed to shake. No reply. He tried again.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come out?" he replied as a hand came to smooth out a stray feather.  
  
The wings immediately stilled when his hand stroked the feathers. Seto noticed they felt like fine silk, cold and delicate under his hand. His hand made a small wispy noise and he heard the angel sigh.  
  
"Will you let me see your face, Angel?" The wings again fluttered. Still there was no response. Hesitating for only a moment, Seto let his hand press a wing aside.  
  
The angel stared at him with wide crimson eyes. He sat with his knees to his chest and his hands balled into fist resting on either side of his shoulders.  
  
Seto gave a small smile. "There you are. Are you okay?" The angel looked around frantically, his wings flaring out behind him. Seto inched forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. The angel stopped moving and looked at him. Again he smiled. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name's Seto Kaiba. Do you have a name?"  
  
The angel just kept staring at him, giving a slow blink much like a cat would. Seto tilted his head to the side again. "Can you talk?" The angel shook his head no. A hand went to his throat as if to emphasize his point. Seto nodded, "I see. You're mute. But you can understand me right?" a small nod was his answer.  
  
Seto gave a small smile and let his hand cup a tan cheek. The angel flinched at first but seeing he meant no harm, slowly relaxed and leaned into the hand. Seto let his thumb run along the cheekbone. He had such soft skin.  
  
"Can you stand up for me?" he asked softly?  
  
The angel shook his head, his eyes still locked on Cobalt blue. "That's okay," said Seto, "I'll help you up." He went into a kneeling position and extended his hand, "Just wrap your arm around my neck and I'll pull up. Okay?"  
  
The angel looked away and stared at his knees. Seto could see the confusion in its face and decided he didn't like it. Something that beautiful should be confused on something so simple as this. Of course, he wasn't an angel and being in a new place like this would probably scare him too.  
  
Seto smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to get you to the bed so you can rest."  
  
The angel let his hand inch closer and closer towards Seto's extended one. Their hands met and fingers clasped together. Keeping his eyes on the angel's, Seto slowly put the arm around his shoulder, his own arms wrapping around the angel's waist.  
  
"Ready?" The angel nodded and Seto pulled up. Inch by inch the angel was lifted off the ground. When he was in a standing position he tightened his hold around Seto's shoulder so he wouldn't collapse.  
  
The angel looked down at Seto's chest, his shirt open to reveal a well- toned body underneath. He looked away, inappropriate thoughts starting to cloud his mind. His fingers curled on Seto's shoulder as he fought the urge to run his hands along the pale chest.  
  
Seto let a hand come to play with the angel's bangs. "I wish I knew your name, Angel. It would be nice."  
  
The angel pondered this question then thought of a way to help out Seto and give in to his desire. With one delicate finger he placed it to Seto's chest and began to trace patterns across the skin one at a time:  
  
A  
  
T  
  
E  
  
M  
  
U  
  
Seto sighed as the finger caressed his chest. When the angel lowered his finger Seto looked down. "Atemu is your name?"  
  
Atemu nodded his head and looked up innocently at him. Seto could only smile. Atemu smiled back and Seto concluded he liked to see him smile. "Ready to go to bed?" Again Atemu nodded.  
  
With little coaxing, Seto was able to get Atemu to wrap his legs around his waist so he could carry him to the bed. Walking over to the king size bed he placed his treasure on the bed and brought the sheets up around Atemu's legs. "There you go. That should be comfortable." He turned to leave when a hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
He looked down. "What is it?"  
  
Atemu didn't know what to do to keep Seto from leaving. A part of him was afraid Seto would never come back and the other was he just didn't was him to leave period. He looked towards the window then back at Seto. Atemu gave Seto's wrist a small tug and pulled him towards the bed.  
  
Seto gave a small 'ooh' as he figured out what the angel wanted. He watched Atemu scoot over to make room for him and he lied down. Through half lidded eyes he watched Atemu trying to get comfortable, his wing creating a problem for him. Seto chuckled and pulled him over so his head rested on his chest.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
Atemu stayed still for a minute then looked at Seto. A smile was his reward and so he returned it. Both closed their eyes and let the dream world take them away to amazing adventures and danger.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Outside the house, a lone figure sat silently in a tree. Jounouchi gave a deep breath as he listened to Seto's velvety voice. Like Atemu, the Decadian was attracted to Seto. However, his desires ran more on lust than anything else. He wouldn't have minded to hear that velvet voice turn into desperate cries of desperation and pain. That's what he really wanted.  
  
A familiar feeling in his stomach came to him as he thought about the brunette, and he closed his eyes in bliss. It always aroused him when he thought of all of the things he could do to Seto. Jounouchi wanted to see him withering under him in pain, tears streaming down his face as he begged for him to stop. He wanted to feel himself inside of him and feel Seto's body convulse with pain. Jounouchi wanted him bloodied and weak, all his energy spent from trying to escape.  
  
Katsuya gave out a moan as his hand traveled down to the bulge in his pants. Yes, there were so many things he wanted to do with Seto Kaiba that the list was endless. But the thing he wanted most was to be able to break him. He wanted to be the one who broke the Great Seto Kaiba, the man who feared nothing and was a pillar of stone.  
  
His hand began to rub harder as he thought of ways to crumble the stone pillar that was Seto. Lips parted slightly from panting and the zipper of his black pants was slowly lowered.  
  
He could see Seto chained down, his body battered and bruised. His blue eyes filled with fear and sorrow. But most of all... filled with anger. Anger of being broken. Anger of being so submissive and being dominated. His hand rubbed faster.  
  
Seto moaning and screaming. Seto crying as he slammed into him. Seto growling in anger and pain. Jounouchi's pace quickened and his breath hitched.  
  
He let out a loud moan as he reached his peak and slumped against the tree spent. His breath came in small pants as his hand came to his mouth, his tongue lapping at his own essence. That was another thing he wanted, to taste Seto's essence.  
  
Fixing his pants, Jounouchi gave one last look at Seto's window before settling down on the tree branch and closing his eyes. He smiled as his dreams were filled with nothing but a broken Seto.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Shinkou paced back and forth on the marble forth, her son watching her intently. Atemu had been gone for a while and they were beginning to worry.  
  
Yugi sighed and raised a hand, "Why not just go get him?"  
  
Shinkou shook her head, "My son, I can not. If I leave then your father will know something is up. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Then I'll go."  
  
Again she shook her head. "If you leave then he'll REALLY know something is wrong. Can't you reach him through mind link?"  
  
"I can't communicate with him. He's too far for me to reach him. Either that or he's asleep." Replied Yugi.  
  
Shinkou sighed and looked out the window, her face a mask of worry. Something was wrong with her son. She just knew it. It's a mother's intuition to know things like that. The lie they told the king was working so far. They said that Atemu was so distraught that he disappeared to his secret place no one knew about and refuses to budge. The king only sighed and walked away.  
  
Now, however, the king was getting suspicious. Shinkou and Yugi seemed to be on edge about something. Their time was running out and they needed to find Atemu soon.  
  
Yugi broke her train of thought, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
The queen turned to her son. "Send out the Ishtals. We need to find him."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Yay another chapter done! I bet you can guess who's about to appear in the story, ne?! I sure darn well hope so! ^_^  
  
Can you figure out who the king of the Decadians is?! If you do then I'll give you a cookie! ^_^ Seriously!  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter and kind of sucked... I was running out of ideas. *goes cross-eyed*  
  
So what did you think? Likeable, loveable, redo, stop now? Press the little purple button to the left of your screen and leave a review. Please... I need to feel loved to continue writing!  
  
Anyway... chapter two done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to It is Forbidden!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Playtime

Okay I feel really terrible letting this story go on hiatus for so long. Actually I feel terrible that I've been slacking off on all my stories but for some reason I can't get rid of this writer's block! By blind miracle I was able to get this chapter down and hopefully I'll be able to finish the others that I've started months ago.

So without further ado I give you chapter 3 to It is Forbidden! Again sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: simple... I don't own Yugioh. The only things I own are Yamari, Shinkou, and the idea for the story. Got that?

**_Warnings: Due to graphic natures, the lemon of this chapter shall be given a link so those who do not want to read Yaoi can just skip over it. Also because I don't want to get my ass chewed out by those who don't know how to read warnings and then report me for their stupidity. Plus swearing and plotting._**

Now go and read!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

{Chapter 3: Playtime}

King Yamari paced back and forth in the family chambers, hands behind back and head bent in frustration. Shinkou stood near the door silently, her posture regal and her eyes hardened on her husband. The night had waned away and still no sign of Atemu. The king had sent sentries out looking for him yet no luck. Now his wife had to bear with his rants.

Shinkou sighed, "You know it is your fault he ran away."

Yamari glared at her. "Why is this my fault?!"

"Because you hurt him!" Shinkou shouted at him. She walked over and stood in front of him, only coming up to his shoulders but still looking fierce. "How would you feel if your father had told you that you had an arranged marriage then become enraged when you said you didn't want to be king?!"

Yamari stared down at his wife, his anger slowly evaporating. Sighing he sat down on a wooden chair and rubbed his eyes.

Shinkou knelt next to him, taking his large hand in hers. "My love, Atemu may seem older, but in reality he's still a young boy learning. You know as well as I do that he has had it rougher than we know."

"I know my dear," the king said with a sigh. "But Atemu has to learn to accept his responsibility as King. Like I did."

Shinkou rubbed his hand. "Yamari... Atemu is different. Even you can't deny that fact."

He nodded his head.

"Yes Atemu still needs to learn and maybe then he will accept the responsibility of King. But forcing a wife on him and yelling at him the way you did isn't going to help."

Yamari sighed and rubbed his head. He looked back at his wife and gave a meek smile. "Why is that you always know how to get your way?"

Blue eyes twinkled with merriment. "Because women are sneaky creatures and they have the power of persuasion."

The king chuckled and kissed Shinkou's cheek. "And that's one reason I love you," he smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "I'll stop the arrangement, for you... and for our son."

She smiled. "Thank you Yamari. Thank you for both of us."

"We still need to find him you know."

"I already had Yuugi to get the Ishtals on the case," She said standing up. "If we can't find him here then he must have found refuge on Earth."

The king stood as well and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know I don't really trust them."

Shinkou poked him in the chest. "You might not, but I do. Their methods may not appeal to you but I believe they are a powerful ally to have."

"Whatever you say my dear, whatever you say."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

The Decadian King stretched slowly on the bed before opening blue eyes only to be met with a pair of emerald green ones.

"Good morning Master. Have a good rest?"

"Very nice Otogi now please... get off my chest." He replied.

Otogi giggled and jumped off his chest, black cat ears twitching and his black tail swinging back and forth behind him. The demon cat sat on his knees while tilting his head, his black ponytail whishing to the side. He pawed at his master's arm.

The king sighed and scratched behind Otogi's ear, making him purr. "Really now Otogi. It's too early to play, which I know you want to." He sat up and let his feet dangle off the side of the bed.  
  
Otogi pouted and went to wrap his arms around his master's chest. "But I'm bored! No one wants to play with me!"

The Decadian sighed. Otogi was a feisty kitten, and a dangerous one at that. Many of the 'playmates' the king brought for him all of them were either dead or had gone clinically insane. Otogi was quite a handful.

"Why don't you go play with your favorite toy? He just came back last night." He suggested.

Otogi sat up straighter and smiled. "Honda came back?" he gave a squeal and leaped off the bed. "A playmate!" he rushed out of the room, ears twitching and claws waving.

The King sighed and fell back on the bed. "Honda... you're in trouble."

"It's your fault for buying him."  
  
The King looked to his right and spotted Jounouchi staring at him from the doorway. He sighed and sat up again. "Jounouchi... what are you doing back here?"

The demon sighed, "Talk about boredom! Nothing happened during the whole night and now my ass is asleep from sitting there."

Again the king sighed. "Were they awake when you left?"

"Atemu was," he replied smoothly, "he just looked lost about what was going on and the last I saw, he was trying to sneak out the window."

Brows furrowed under teal bangs and a hand came to the king's chin. "That is strange behavior. You would think if Atemu was looking for the artifact he would stick around."

"Or maybe he doesn't know about it." Jounouchi said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Jou started while walking into the room, "is that maybe our little prince isn't interested in the artifact... but in the holder of it instead."

The king stared at his right hand man for a minute before a grin spread across his face. "The Prince in love with a human. Oh this is priceless!"

Jounouchi smirked as well. "We can use this to our advantage my King."

"Yes... yes we can Jounouchi." The king stood up and fixed the robe he was wearing. "Go back there and keep an eye on Kaiba. If Atemu comes back I want you to observe them both. Look for weaknesses and see his Seto returns his affections."

Jounouchi bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He let his mask fade and a sneer lined his face. He hated the Decadian King. He hated being just another slave to a man who didn't know when to take action. If he was in charge, Seto would have been captured, the artifact found, and the Guardians dead along with the Heavens.

However, Jounouchi would take his time and wait for the King to slip up before he took control over the Decadians. Oh yes. He will make himself king and finally overthrow anything that crossed his path. And first he would start with Prince Atemu who was trying to steal his property.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Atemu had awakened a little disoriented and stiff. He gave a small stretched but immediately stopped when he felt something hard yet soft under him. Timid crimson eyes looked to the side and fell on the resting face of the source of comfort.

Atemu blushed pink and carefully extracted himself from atop of Seto's chest. He gave a wince ever so often when pressure was applied to his right shoulder from crawling on his hands. When he was off the bed he looked back at his charge and marveled at Seto's perfection.

He sighed. He didn't want to leave but he had to. If his father had found out he had let his charge see him, and TOUCH him, who knows what the King would do to him. Atemu gave a pout and went for the window.

A voice from behind stopped him just as he was climbing onto the sill. "You know you can't fly with your wing in that condition."

Atemu spun around to see Seto sitting up in bed smirking at him.

Seto let his arms cross across his chest, as he looked at the clock by this bed. It read 6:00 a.m. He turned his attention back to his mysterious angel. "So... you are going to enjoy my hospitality and then just take off with out so much as a thank you?"

Atemu blushed and pulled himself away from the window. He did feel guilty for leaving him but...

Seto stood out of the bed and walked over to him. "Come here. Let me see your shoulder." He took the angel by the left shoulder and steered him into the bathroom.

Making him sit on the toilet seat Seto began to unwrap the wounds around his right shoulder and chest. He gave a look of surprise. "Well I'll be damned..." the wounds were almost fully healed and now only raw pink skin was left. The wounds Atemu had sustained should of at least have taken a good two weeks to heal properly.

He stared at Atemu with a smirk. "You are a very interesting creature Atemu." He rubbed some ointment on the wounds and wrapped them up again. He then looked over at Atemu's wing. That would need at least another day to be sure.

Atemu sat still during the whole thing, eyes transfixed on the fingers slowly trailing over his skin. He was so entranced that he didn't even hear Seto's comment. Oh how much he wanted to say thank you for what he was doing for him and say that he loved him.

But he could never say those words to him. They were forbidden. An angel can't fall in love with a human unless they want to be condemned for life. If an angel falls in love with a human either they are killed or their wings are cut and they must live, as a human with no memory of the once loved one.

Atemu shook his head. No he didn't want either of those to happen. He didn't want to lose the memory of his Seto so he decided to just love him at a distance in which was safe for the both of them.

Seto had seen him shake his head and looked over concerned. "Does your head hurt?"

Atemu had jumped when he heard Seto's voice. Looking up he shook his head to reassure the brunette he was fine.

Seto seemed convince so he nodded back and said. "That's good. Now listen. I need to go make a phone call to my work to inform them I can't make it today. I need you to stay in here and not wonder off. Can you do that?"

Atemu nodded his head and watched Seto leave the bathroom. He gave a small sigh and gave the stretch his body longed for. Hearing a small pop from his back he lowered his arms and looked around the room he was currently in. The walls were a deep blue and the ceiling and floor were an off white. There was a large tub at one end and a shower next to it. A long bathroom counter was at one end of the room supporting a sink with a gold faucet.

His attention was brought to the large tub. He looked at the door to see if Seto was coming back and not seeing anyone Atemu slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. It wasn't like the usual washing bin he was used to. There was no small waterfall that brought fresh water into the pool and from the looks of things it had to be filled by hand.

Atemu glanced at spigot and gave it a small turn. Water slowly pored out of the faucet and hit the porcelain tub with small patters. He turned it more and water flowed out faster, the sound of rushing water filling the room. Atemu watched in fascination as the tub was filled quickly with warm water.

He leaned more over the tub and noticed a small bottle of clear liquid. Picking it up he unscrewed it and sniffed. It smelled faintly of vanilla. It was slippery in his hands and he dropped it in the water, soap bubbles forming fast. Atemu stared wide-eyed and whacked at the bubbles, not sure what to do.

"Ever hear of curiosity killed the cat?"

Atemu gasped and turned around only to find himself falling backwards into the tub of warm soapy water. Water splashed everywhere as the angel came up sputtering and his wings fluttering madly. Wiping water out of his eyes he noticed Kaiba sitting on the edge of the tub holding a towel. The water had been turned off and he held out the towel.

Kaiba gave a twitch of a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you." He helped Atemu out of the bath and wiped his face with the cloth. He watched the angel's eyes droop slightly and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Why did this creature grab his attention so?

The shrill of the doorbell knocked both back to reality and Seto glared at the ceiling as if it were the one who made the noise. Sighing he handed the towel to Atemu and directed him back to the toilet. "I'll be right back. Don't... move." That said he walked out of the room.

When he reached the bedroom door it dawned on him. How did this person get passed his security? And why were they here at such and early hour? He walked over and grabbed the pistol from his desk he discarded last night and made his way downstairs.

When he made it to the front door the doorbell rang again. Tucking the pistol close to the back of his leg he unlocked the bolt to the door and inched it slowly open. He was nonetheless shocked at what he saw.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Honda woke up with a loud 'oomph' as something large and heavy pounced on his chest. A groan was immediately followed as his arm came to shield his eyes away from the figure. He growled as it started to paw his chest.

He removed his arm and glared. "Otogi. What the hell are you doing?!"

Otogi pouted and lay down on his chest. "What? You come home last night and you don't have the courtesy of informing me. You know I miss you when you leave on those long trips."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know." Honda replied gruffly while pushing Otogi off his chest. "Now leave me alone. I'm tired and I don't want to play."

"You never wanna play with me." Otogi said sadly while jumping back on Honda's chest. "How come you never wanna play with me?"

"Because you are such a pain in the ass." Honda said while glaring at the cat.

Otogi stuck out his bottom lip more and made it tremble. Honda stopped glaring and sighed. Sure he wasn't in the mood to play but he never liked to see Otogi sad, even if he didn't like the cat demon much. He scratched behind one of Otogi's ears and watched the cat lean into his touch.

Honda rolled his eyes. "Otogi. I'm tired, I have to work tonight and my chest hurts. I don't want to play."

"But you never do." Otogi said softly. He leaned into Honda's chest and licked at his chin. "I always have to coax you into playing."

"And you love every minute of it." Honda said while stopping the shiver that ran down his spine.

Otogi had to admit. He loved trying to make Honda play with him. He either won or he flustered Honda so bad that he came running to him an hour later. He only hoped that today he won.

Otogi smirked and rubbed back making sure to hit Honda's pelvic region. "But you also love playing with me don't you Honda?" He let his clawed hand run up Honda's bare chest. "You love playing with me because you like losing control."

"Otogi..." Honda hissed in warning. He felt himself harden under the cat's ministrations. Damn him for knowing where to touch him!

Otogi smiled and crawled up the length of Honda's body so his face was level with the shape shifters. "You like playing with me don't you Honda. I know you do. I can..." he let his hand trail down to the bulge under the covers. "... Feel how excited you get."

Honda bucked into the hand and groaned. With a predatory growl he grabbed Otogi by the shoulders and brought him into a rough bruising kiss. He heard the demon on top of him give a squeak and he pulled him down flat against him.

He flipped them over to Otogi was below him before he let go of his lips. He watched Otogi pant between his bruised lips now red and partly open. Honda smirked down at him and leaned in close. "You are going to regret this Otogi."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Due to graphic natures, this part of the story has been edited out and put on another site. If you wish to read it please leave a review with your email address and I will email you a link since for some unknown reason I can't leave one here for you.

I'm very sorry for the inconvienence but I don't feel like getting my ass chewed out by people who can't read warnings then report me.

If you do not wish to read it then just skip ahead. Thank you for your cooperation.

... That sounded so stupid!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Well there you have it! Chapter three! Sorry if it sucked. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of this so bear with me.

Anyways, chapter three done, hope ya liked, R&R please and thank you and stay tuned for another chapter to It is Forbidden!!

Ja ne!


	4. Statues

Haha! Go me I got chapter four done! Shwwiiiimmm!!! ::victory sign:: Who rocks?! I do!!! I'm an idiot. But it's short... so not cool...

I was inspired by a picture my poke buddy HikariRyu drew for me so thank her for this wonderful quick update! You have put so many ideas in my head it's not funny!!!! ::glomps:: Thank you!!!!

Now time for the essentials:

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine because if it were it wouldn't be for kids. However, characters not related to the Yugioh show are mine and only mine. So no stealy!!! .

Warnings: Not much for this chapter. Some fluff between Seto and Yami but nothing too big. That's for later.

So without further ado, I give you chapter four!!!! NOW READ!

* * *

{Chapter 4: Statues}

Seto stood dumbfounded, blinking furiously making sure the people in front of him were real. On the other side of the door were three people. One was a small woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan and covered in a white-garbed dress. She wore a head covering held on by a gold headband with the Eye of Horus in the middle. Gold chains hung from the band and hung on the sides of her face as small jewels were fixed in the chains. More gold was on her chest, arms feet and hands and gold wings sprouted from her back, glinting white in the morning light.

Standing behind her were two men, seeming to be twins. They had sandy colored hair that hung to their shoulders. One's hair was an array of crazy spikes that needed a good rub down. They stared at Kaiba with lavender colored eyes. They themselves were wearing white pants held up by a gold band around their waists. They too wore gold around their chests, arms, feet, and hands and they also had bright gold wings.

Seto took a step back from the door. It was just too much gold!

The woman gave a smile; her tanned face a comfort. "You need not worry Seto Kaiba. We are not here to harm you."

"I think I should be the judge of that." Seto retorted, finally coming to his senses. He opened the door more. "How did you get pass security?"

The one with the spiky blonde hair snorted. "How do you think? We flew here."

Seto mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. "Right. Now question two and three," he held the pistol close to his leg, "who are you and what do you want?"

"Please forgive us," the woman replied. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Isis Ishtal. Behind me are my two brothers Malik," she pointed to the one wearing large gold earrings, "And his twin Marik." She pointed to the spiky haired one.

"Right." Seto looked at them. "But what are you doing at my mansion?"

"We're looking for something," Marik said crossing his arms. "Something that is very important to the Guardians."

"Guardians?" Seto looked at him confused. He looked around outside, making sure no one could see them before he moved. "Come on in. I'm still wary but I don't think it wise to let you stand out here in plain view of everyone."

"You are very generous Kaiba." Isis bowed and beckoned her brothers to follow. Seto led them to one of the foyers on the first floor.

The room was simple. Leather couches on either side of the room and a few chairs. A coffee table was in the middle of the room while a settee adorned one wall and a glass case holding expensive looking statues on another. The curtains to the room were still closed and Seto kept them that way as he turned on the chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

Malik whistled. "Nice room. Though I prefer the Egypt way, open walls and papyrus trees for shade."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Egypt?"

Isis took a seat on one of the chairs. "Please forgive us. I know we have come uninvited but it's about time we settled some things."

Seto watched as the twins went to inspect his glass case then back to Isis. "Alright then," He sat down and crossed his legs. He put the pistol on the coffee table. "Then let's get started."

Isis nodded. "First off I would like to thank you for being so calm. I know it's not everyday you meet someone with wings."

"You're not the first believe me." Seto said crossing his arms.

"So... he's here?" She said hopefully.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Prince Atemu," Malik said while poking at the glass, "he was reported missing last night so we were sent to find him."

"So... basically you are lap dogs?" Seto said with a smirk.  
  
Marik glared at him. "Hardly. We are the Egyptian Guardians. We are no one's lackeys."

"Then what are you?" Seto asked.

"We are the messengers to the Egyptian Gods, and an ally to the Guardians who govern your world." Isis cut in. "We were called in because we are the best at finding what needs to be found. In this case it is the Prince who has gone missing. We believe him to be here since you are his charge."  
  
Seto stared at her, blue eyes blank. His mind was trying to rationalize the whole situation but it wasn't working. Guardians? Egyptian Gods? What's next? Demons who want to take over humanity? He sighed.

Loud rock music suddenly thundered through the house, making the angels jump and cover their ears while Seto swore and jumped out of the seat he was in.

"What is that infernal noise?!" shouted Malik. "My ears are going to bleed!"

Seto just ignored him as he raced up the stairs and into his room. His stereo was on at full blast as was the bass and tremble. Covering his ears he rushed over and hit the 'off' switch. He let the ringing subside in his head. He smirked. "Atemu... you can come out now."

There was no answer. Seto looked around the room. The Egyptians were standing by the door looking at the strange contraption.

Mokuba came tearing out of his room but stopped short at seeing Marik. "Seto, some crazy looking man is in our house!"

Marik looked over at him and smiled insanely. "Yep! And he's taking your valuables!"

"Pay no mind to him Mokuba," came Seto's voice from the room, "they are here looking for something."  
  
Mokuba fell limp against the wall. "First there's an angel on my brother's floor and now there are three more. Can life get any weirder?"

"Probably." Malik said smiling.

Seto put his hands on his hips. Where did he go? Looking down he spotted a few black feathers that lead to the bed. Smirking he walked over and knelt down and pulled away the sheets that covered under the bed.

Atemu was curled up in a small ball, his wings pushed flush against his back as he trembled. Seto smiled at him. "There you are."

Atemu looked over at him. Seto had taken so long and he had gotten bored so he decided to go into Seto's room. Since curiosity always got the best of him his attention was brought to the stereo. He had turned a few knobs and pulled at a few lever looking things. When nothing happened he ventured further. He then pressed a little red button when the thing started roaring at him. Scared, he jumped away and hid under the bed. 

Seto laid down on his stomach and held out a hand. "Come on out. Some people are here to see you."

Atemu blinked at him. What if that thing roared at him again? The look in Seto's eyes changed his mind and he nimbly held out his hand and let Seto pull him out. Seto held him close as he turned his face to where the three angels were.

Isis smiled and bowed. "Your Highness, so good to see you again."

Marik chuckled. "Man I haven't seen him since he was chewing on his father's ankles!"

Isis whacked his arm. "Oh hush you. Be respectful."

"We never are." Malik replied snickering because Marik got in trouble.

Atemu smiled at them and stood up, rushing over to give Isis a hug. When he was little she always played with him and gave him sweets. It was one reason he liked her so much. Malik and Marik were a bad influence on him though.

Isis soothed out his hair. "My have you grown." She looked over at his wing and frowned. "What happened?"

"Something attacked him last night." Seto replied fixing up the bed. "I don't know what but it was ugly and had three eyes."  
  
Isis gasped and looked over at Malik and Marik who had both gone silent. "The shape shifter."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "The what?"  
  
Isis looked back at him. "The Shape Shifter Honda. He's a demon who can transform into many things but a giant wolf like creature is his specialty."

Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay now you have me confused. Mind telling me what the hell is going on?!"

"Afraid we can't," Marik said walking over to Atemu, "If we did then we could put humanity in danger."

"Oh I feel so reassured." Seto grumbled and sat down at his desk.

Isis walked over and patted his shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in. You were exposed to a world that many believe a fairy tale, but I assure you it's quite real. But now we have to take Atemu back."

"Back?" Seto sat up straighter in the chair. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Isis seemed somewhat confused. "What I mean is is that we have to take him home."

This made Atemu's eyes widen in fear. They were taking him away? He rushed over to where Isis was and pulled on her arm, his eyes frightened.  
  
Isis patted his cheek. "Your father is worried about you your Highness. You need to go home."  
  
Atemu just shook his head and looked over at Seto, then back at her. She just shook her head. "I don't know what you want to tell me little one. But your mother is worried too. So does your brother."

Seto watched the exchange, a little disappointed that his angel couldn't stay. Wait... his angel? He mentally sighed. He didn't know when he labeled Atemu his but he liked the sound of it.  
  
Atemu looked to be on the verge of tears. He didn't want to leave. Did his father know where he was? What was going to happen to him or worse... Seto?

Isis patted his head. "Come now Prince. It's time to take you home."

Atemu hung his head and held up a finger. Isis nodded. "We will wait for you downstairs." She beckoned the twins to follow as she closed the door.

Seto watched them leave before he turned his attention to Atemu who walked over and sat in his lap. He gave a surprised gasp but didn't move after that. Atemu let his arms wrap around Seto's neck as he buried his head in his shoulder. If he wasn't going to see him again he wanted to remember Seto's touch.

Seto let his own arms wrap around the angel's waist and make comforting circles on his back. Black wings wrapped around them and blocked out the rest of the world, leaving only the two of them together.

Atemu lifted his head and stared at Seto's eyes. Oh how he could get lost in that gaze forever.

Seto let a hand run down the angel's cheek, giving a small smile when Atemu leaned into the touch. "I'm going to miss you my mysterious prince." He gave a small laugh. "I don't miss many people but..." he sighed. "There's just something about you I will miss."

Atemu bit his lip. He was going to miss Seto too but he didn't know how to show it. They just stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Seto's eyes softened and he leaned in, his lips covering Atemu's in a soft kiss.

Atemu's eyes widened at the soft touch to his lips. It was only a feather like contact but he already felt weak. Another kiss was pressed to his lips, this one with a little more pressure. He gave a soft sigh as he let his eyes close and his hands comb through brown silk hair.

Seto gave a small moan as his grip fell to Atemu's hips, the kiss becoming a little more demanding as he licked at Atemu's bottom lip, entrance granted immediately. The angel tasted of exotic spices with a hint of something sweet; like a foreign candy. As his tongue explored the moist cavern, hands slowly moved up tanned sides, the form trembling under his fingers.

Atemu tightened his grip on Seto's hair as his body moved flush against Seto's. He let his own tongue come out and do battle with Seto's, giving a muffled moan. His body heated up under Seto's fingers and his lungs begged for oxygen but he didn't want the kiss to end.

They finally pulled apart, both panting heavily as their faces were painted pink. Seto leaned forward so he could whisper in Atemu's ear. "Don't stay away long my angel. Come back to me."

Atemu shivered and held onto Seto's shoulders. He blushed and nodded his head, his mind finding the hidden words under the message. He gave the brunette another fierce kiss before he let go and rushed to the door, giving Seto one more look over his shoulder before he dashed out of the room.  
  
Seto sighed and went to the window, finding the four angels now on his front lawn. Atemu was standing between Malik and Marik who were both holding an arm while Isis was spreading her wings and taking flight. He looked down at Atemu who gave him one more look before the twins took flight with him in tow.

Seto watched them disappear before he walked over and fell on the bed. Something stirred inside of his body and he didn't know what it was. It wasn't a first. It was the feeling of something inside of him wanting to be released. The last time it happened it was when he was in the basement of the mansion.

Really you could call it a cellar. He had stumbled upon it when he and Mokuba were playing hide and seek as children. The walls were wet as was the floor. It was vacant mostly. Only a few statues of strange monsters were down there. All except...

Something made Seto want to go and check it out. Quickly throwing on some clothes he rushed downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a flashlight and opened a door that led down to the basement. He flicked the light on and slowly made his way down the slippery steps, one hand on the wall.

The air was musty from age and chilly. Wrapping his shirt more around him Seto made his way to the middle of the basement, passing statues of goblins and other demonic creatures. He never knew why he kept it down here. Something inside told him not to move them. If you took off the mansion to show the basement, it would look like a planned out setup.

Creatures of all sizes circled around a certain statue in the basement, which was where Seto was headed. He held up the flashlight. In the center of the basement was a statue of two male angels. They faced one another, hands clasped together as they stared lovingly at one another. Their flowing robes twisted around them, as their wings opened, spreading above their heads like a shield.

Seto looked closer at the statue's faces and his eyes widened in shock. One of them looked exactly like him while the other looked like Atemu! He quickly backed away, the flashlight falling out of his hand. Why hadn't he seen it before? Well he hadn't been down here in so long so of course he wouldn't remember it, he concurred.

He shook his head and went to pick up the flashlight when something else caught his attention. At the base of the statue was writing.

He knelt down and put the flashlight up as he read aloud:

"Pristine eyes of glory red  
Hath no match but tempting wine  
So pure yet deviously swayed  
You remind me of a candle flame  
Burning friendly yet menacing  
Delicate and strong  
I have a question  
Care to answer?  
Do you know love  
As mortals do?  
It is forbidden  
But inadvertently my heart grows fond  
Will you leave or will you fall?  
I want to take you  
My dear angel"

Seto cocked an eyebrow. He had heard that before. In his dreams that same message would play over and over in his head. What did it all mean? He looked back up at the angels then around at the goblins. Something told him that he might not want to find out.

* * *

Hidden in the underbrush of Seto Kaiba's mansion, Jounouchi growled as he watched the four angels take off into the sky. He quickly looked back at Seto's window and discovered him gone. Again he growled. He didn't need to prove what happened between Seto and the prince. It was plain as day.

"So my suspicions were correct," He said to no one, "They do love each other. Just as they did before them."

Jou jumped out from the bush and onto Seto's balcony. So many things were hidden from the mere human. So many secrets; so many lies and betrayals. And it all was because of two people torn from one another. The Guardians thought they had covered it up, but Jounouchi knew better.

He was there three thousand years ago. He saw it all happen. Now history was going to repeat itself and he was going to make it work in his favor. Giving a snort he jumped down and moved back to the place he was hiding in. He decided to get some shuteye before Honda came back. Leaning against a tree he shut his eyes and began to doze off.

* * *

So you guys still confused?! I hope so! Hehehe... I am very very evil I know but hey... it's me. If you wanna know where this story is going you are just going to have to stay with me here. Hehe...

The poem in this story is NOT MINE!!! It was borrowed from my friend HikariRyu who is letting me use it for my story. IF YOU STEAL IT WE BOTH WILL KILL YOU! Thanks for letting me use it Poke Buddy!! ::hugs then pokes:: hehe...

Anyways... chapter four is done, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned to another chapter to It is Forbidden!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
